A Thousand Years
by payneblack
Summary: A one shot based off the song "A thousand Years " by Christina Perri. I OWN NOTHING


_The day we met , frozen i held my breath, right from the start i knew that i'd found the home for my heart ..._

She saw him, sitting there at the other table with all the green and silver. was he..was he looking at her?

She smiled as he bowed his head. "Hi..." she said breathlessly. Her cousin had brought him over , he'd ran off chasing her best friend. "Good evening." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Those grey depths made her breath catch. "I'm meghan.." she whispered. He lifted her hand then and pressed a soft kiss to it "Severus..."

 _Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

"I promise I'm not going to let them hurt you. We're friends Meg, trust me..no one will ever hurt you." He said with a gentle smile. "Peter scares me.." she whispered. "I know , but he's all talk. Don't worry Remus and I will look after you.." She watched him and brought a hand to his cheek "Sev.." Narrowing her eyes she pushed the glamour away from his cheek "What's this? how'd you get hurt?!"

 _But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

 _ **One step closer**_

 _I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years._

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"What the hell are you doing in my house little girl? Why are't you at that freak school with that ..THING of a son of mine." Tobias snape snarled as Meghan stood her ground . "You HIT HIM!" she growled. "So? He's MY son I have every right to do as i please with him. He's nothing but a waste of air and space!" "HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT! HE'S MY FRIEND I LOVE HIM! HE DOESN"T DESERVE THIS!" He laughed at her then "You think he'll ever lose you little girl? He's a filthy no good bastard and will end up just like me! He'll use you and like me grow tired of the annoyance." She screamed and felt the bear on her chest grow warm. But she didn't see the three apparate behind her. She moved closer to Severus' father "How dare you even think he could be anything like you! He's a good man and he's a hell of a lot better than you! You drunken fool! He's your son not a punching bag. I will not let you hit him ever again!" Tobias drew back, Severus started forward but Meghan caught his arm and in her fury she twisted it hard, it cracked and he screamed "NEVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!" "YOU STUPID BITCH YOU DESERVE WHAT HE GIVES YOU!" Natalie let a utter roar out then, her eyes changed and in a flash tidal waves shook the house. Tobias screamed and the others were washed outside as the drowning man grasp for air. When it was over he lay dead in the living room.

 _ **Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away**_

 _ **What's standing in front of me**_

 _ **Every breath**_

 _ **Every hour has come to this**_

 _ **One step closer...**_

"M..Meghan? A..are you ok?" his hands were trembling as he helped her up. Her lips were blue and she was shaking, but she nodded. He sent a sigh and a thank you heavenward and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry..I've been such a fool. You have been by my side through out all of this and all i did was push you away and banish your love and friendship. I'm sorry.." he whispered hugging her to him. he cast a warming charm over them and looked up to see Killian grabbing a unsteady Natalie, he brought her into a hug and whispered something to her. Kissing her gently he saw the love in their eyes, the tears in both. He looked down then into Meghans eye and something in him clicked. "Meghan..I love you." he whispered laying his forehead against hers "I know Sev. I've been trying to make you see that.." she said with a soft chuckle "I guess it finally came time for me to realize it.." he cupped her face and lowered his lips to hers "You're mine..do you hear me? I don't plan on ever letting go.."

 _I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

"LET THEM GO VOLDEMORT!" Killian cried as the man held both Natalie and his cousin within his grasp. "Just what exactly do you plan on doing little pirate? Saving them with your sword? How amusing...No you see this isn't something you will understand. You have no idea what they will do for me..."

He brought his wand out then, cutting both Natalie and Meg's arm, the blood streaming together along their arms, both girls screaming at the pain from the crutaious curse. Remus ran out, but he was quickly knocked back, Payne came out then, seeing her dead uncle she screamed, Fred lay next to him, August beside george on the ground. She was grabbed by Severus before she could run to Meghan , but when she shifted he had no way of holding her "SIRIN!" she paid no mind, she ran full on at the dark wizard, his eyes wide "AVADA KADBRA!" "NO!" screamed severus, but the curse bounced off her and landed back on Voldemort, he staggered back, but not Nagini struck, the sicking sound of her father's throat being ripped open caused her to turn. "D...daddy?" Sirin ran back to Severus and he tried to swallow but tears ran down his cheeks, the snake pulled back for another strike, but a wolf grabbed it and slug it at Voldemort, they both vanished into dust. "Severus? Sweetheart look at me.." Payne was crying harder now, "M..Meghan.." he took her hand and then Sirin's "T..Take care of her..I..I love you..both..my girls.." his eyes closed then and payne screamed. Meghan felt her heart stop. but she saw Natalie then, and Killian, and something clicked. "Take my hand natalie..I'll need your help."

 _And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **One step closer**_

Natalie took Meghan's hand and closed her eyes, their blood still soaking the ground as they began chanting, something acient and old. Gaelic. Killian watched and raised a brow as a golden light swept over the grounds, it started small, but then burst outword in a glorious array of two creatures, a fae and mermaid danced around each other, moving swiftly over the grounds and those who had lost their lives. It hit everyone they loved, those who had faught so hard to defeat the dark lord. Then the white marble tomb, and finally it sank into Severus's chest. The grounds grew silent. Nothing moved, and then, breaths, coughing, crying, Remus, Fred, George, August, Dumbledore, even Dobby sat up and wiggled his ears, finally Severus inhaled and began panting "DADDY!" Sirin cried hugging his chest hard. The two girls, wavered, then both collasped together on the blood soaked ground.

 _ **One step closer**_

 _I have died every day waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years_

"They have lost alot of blood...I...I don't know if they will wake up.." Poppy whispered. But she could hear it. A groan came from the beds as the girls woke. A soft whimper of a wolf was heard as Meghan's hand hit it's head "Sorry baby.." she whispered as sirin snuggled up to her in pup form "hi.." she chuckled and suddenly was accosted by black robes and kisses on her face "My God you're alive." Was that? "NATALIE!" she heard Killain screaming her friends name as he ran and pulled her to his arms "Don't you ever do that to me again Siren. I'll never let you out my sight again. Damn it woman I was scared!" "Stop you're nagging pirate," she said hoarsing as she chuckled. "I love you.." he whispered as tears rolled down his eyes and he pulled her closer. "And you're marring me as soon as we get out of this hell hole.." he said. "That a proposal Jones?" "Hell yes and don't you dare say no because i'll kidnap you if you do!" he chuckled as he kissed her hard and held her face in his hands "I couldn't bare it nat..the blood, the screams..i nearly lost you and ...if i had i wouldn't exsist..."

Meghan turned then and caught dark grey eyes "Severus? You're ok?" he kissed her palm and smiled "I told you i'd never let you be alone.." "But how? it worked then?" he nodded "I don't know what you and Natalie did my love but you saved us..all of us.." he turned and Remus, August, Fred and George stood in the doorway, then moved and Dumbledore walked in, bowed and smiled , she returned it and then looked up at him, Sirin moved to august and was licking her face. "I love you Meghan..you saved not only my life , but hers as well.." "She's my daughter to Severus, I'd never let her be hurt.." she whispered. His intake of breath made her blush "Sorry..i know.." but she was cut off by his kiss "No..you're her mother, and we're about to prove to everyone you are." he called sirin and joined their hands, then jerked August to him with a chuckle "you're not getting away either kid." he muttered before joining all four of their hands. He bound them then, all four, as a family.

 _ **I'll love you for a thousand more**_


End file.
